


Woman's Intuition a Continuation of Just Smile

by drowninginanempire



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginanempire/pseuds/drowninginanempire
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Woman's Intuition a Continuation of Just Smile

It had basically become a tradition for us to meet Kenny at the airport at the middle of every month. Our daughter would spend the whole week leading up to his return creating a sign for him. This time she had made it extra special.

“Mommy, I see him! I see daddy!”

Sure enough, the curly blonde man was heading in our direction.

“Daddy!”

“Hey, sweet pea!” He leaned down, scooping her up in his arms.

“Daddy, I missed you so much!” She planted a big kiss on his cheek.

“I missed you too, sweet pea. Did you make me a sign?”

“Uh huh!” She unfolded it, holding it up to his face.

He laughed, “Daddy can’t see things that close up. Can I hold it?”

She nodded.

He held the poster out, examining it. He looked at me then. I smiled.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” He asked.

I nodded, biting my lip. He set y/d/n down, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him, placing a hard kiss to my lips. “I’m going to be a dad again!”

I laughed, “Yes, yes you are, Ty.”

“I’m going to be a big sister!” Our daughter squealed, clinging to his leg.

“I know, sweet pea. I’m so glad you made me this sign.” He picked her up again, examining the sign. It was a picture of the three of us, plus a giant belly drawn on me.

“Let’s go home. I’m starving.” He winked at me.

——

We were back at home now. He was helping me with the dishes. After finishing drying the last dish, he lifted my chin softly with his fingers and pecked my forehead. “I missed you.” He whispered, hugging me so delicately as if I would break under his touch.

I nuzzled my face against his neck, kissing it softly, “I missed you too.” I said, my voice breaking from the tears I was failing to hold in.

It’s been a long, painful, agonizing month without him. They always were.

He smiled again, kissing the tears away. “It’s okay, baby.” He murmured, reaching upwards to wipe away the rest of my tears. He spread light kisses over my forehead, cheeks, jaw line, and neck to calm me. “I’m here now. I’m here for you and our daughter and our future baby.” He placed his hand on my stomach.

“I’ll take all the time I can get with you, my love.”

His eyes crinkled and he lowered his head to press his mouth against mine, claiming my lips with his own. Running his tongue over my bottom lip before gently biting into it. I sharply inhaled and reached for his hair, running my fingers through his blonde curls and arching my back to force our bodies closer together.

I gasped when I felt his hand cup behind my knee hitching my leg up against his side. I complied with the other leg, wrapping it around his waist and pulling him even closer. His hands wandered around to my back, reaching underneath the thin fabric of my shirt and rubbing the burning skin there. Sitting me on the counter, he pulled the shirt over my head and tossed it behind himself.

“I love you.” He whispered, gently snapping my bra off and tossing it aside before claiming my right nipple with his mouth, slowly grazing it with his teeth.

Throwing my head back, I bit my lip and my eyes fluttered shut at the blissful feeling I had missed all these weeks.

“Let it all out baby,” Kenny breathed against my lips before kissing them and lowering again, sucking harshly on my left nipple, pinching the other one between his thumb and forefinger, twisting it harsher with every moan that escaped my lips.

I began fisting his hair, his lips trailing from between my breasts to my neck, sucking it harshly before licking the spot to ease the pain.

His head then started lowering to my stomach, down to my shorts. “Hey,” I placed my fingers under his chin, lifting his eyes to meet mine, “we’ve got a baby girl who could wander in at any time.”

He let out a growl, then sighed, “You’re right, you’re right,” he grabbed me around the waist and picked me up, “The bedroom’s still ours, right?”

I laughed, “Of course, babe.”

He kicked the door shut behind him, tossing me onto the bed. I giggled as he covered my body with his. “Now, where were we?”

“Getting to the good part.” I wiggled my brows at him, grasping his face in my hands and planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

“Mm, as much as I love your touch…” he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. I looked at the muscles on his arm as he held my arms still. I licked my lips; wanting nothing more than to touch and lick his massive biceps.

“You keep coming home bigger and stronger. You’re such a hard worker, babe.”

“Shh; stop distracting me with compliments. You know I love them.” He smirked.

“I just want to let you know how much I admire you.” His kisses began trailing back down my stomach, his hand slowly sliding underneath the waist band of my jeans and panties. “Such a big, strong man,” my words were cut off as moans of pleasure escaped my parted lips as his fingers slid inside me, instantly curling to press against the spongy spot of my cunt. I could feel myself instantly releasing on his fingers. He swiftly removed them, sucking each finger.

I slipped my arms from his grip, pushing him off and onto his back, quickly straddling him. I smirked, sliding my hand down his chest. A throaty moan vibrated through him when my fingers brushed over his nipple. Hot breath choking out of him, encouraging me to keep going downwards; dipping in and out of the curves of his abs. I looked at him innocently as my hand brushed against his member; a hiss comes from him at the contact, his bulge strained under the material of his boxers.

I popped the button of his jeans and lowered his pants and briefs down and off completely before tackling his lips with my own.

I pulled back and stared at him, amused as the redness creeped over his face and his blue eyes turned to black, pupils dilated to capacity.

Suddenly, he pounced and tackled my entire body with bites and kisses. He proceeded to remove my undergarments, intertwining our fingers, “I can’t wait any longer.” He sighed, guiding himself inside of my warm, tight walls.

He almost pulled out, before thrusting into me again, deeper this time. His lips trailed down my neck, finding another weak spot and sucking on it, no doubt leaving a mark.

One of Kenny’s hands hooked under my knee, guiding it up and placing it over his shoulder, allowing him to go deeper. He thrusted into me again and again; pure ecstasy taking over, making me moan his name.

Ken started going faster, hitting my g-spot with every thrust. The knot in my stomach grew and I could feel him twitching inside of me.

“Tyson, I’m-” I didn’t get to finish the sentence as I fisted Kenny’s hair, feeling the knot releasing. the blissful feeling of orgasm shook through my entire body.

Not long after, I felt Kenny’s member twitch inside of me, as my mouth was left open in strained moans. Kenny, having had enough, erupted with spurts of warmth inside of me, his thick shaft still buried to the hilt. I heard him gasp, his hips stilling as he filled me with everything he had.

“Oh my God…” He breathed, concern filling his beautiful eyes.

“That was amazing” I whispered back, smiling softly at him.

“I forgot to lock the door.”

“That’s what you’re thinking about?”

We both burst into laughter.

“She’s asleep. No need to worry.” I petted the hair at the back of his head, “I’m so happy you’re home, Tyson.”

“Me too.” His face was pressed between my breasts.

“I think this one’s going to be a boy.” I said.

He turned his face, chin now resting on my chest as he looked up at me, “What makes you say that?”

I shrugged, “Woman’s intuition. You know I guessed right with y/d/n.”

“That’s true,” he laughed, “A baby boy.” He propped himself on his elbows now, shaking his head, “That would be incredible.”

“Daddy!” We heard our daughter calling from down the hall, “Daaaaddy!” She yelled louder.

“Better go check on her, daddy. Might be a monster under the bed.” I smacked his ass hard.

“Oof, alright alright, but when I get back…it’s round two, baby.”


End file.
